Passive/active-matrix addressing schemes have been utilized to control pixels of display devices. A passive-matrix based display uses a grid of conductive metal to activate pixels of a display. On the other hand, an active-matrix display uses a matrix of capacitors and transistors to activate pixels of a display, in which each capacitor corresponding to a pixel can hold, store, etc. charge for one screen refresh cycle of the display.
Active-matrix displays have been a mainstream product in the large size and high resolution display market. Although attempts have been made to form an active-matrix display by combining micro-light-emitting diodes with a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) integrated circuit (IC) chip using flip-chip bonding, such conventional display technologies have had some drawbacks with respect to incurring thermal mismatch between the micro-light-emitting diodes (micro-LEDs) and silicon materials, and inconsistency in bonding of fine pitch solder bumps, leaving much room for improvement.